A Day in the Life 10
by BackToReality2
Summary: 10th in the series. One year later, back from Rome. New suprises, new places, and new risks. Check it out!
1. One Year Later

**So--it's a year later...**

Clip of Julia and Dylan lying on the beach

**And lots of things are happening...**

Clip of Julia on Regis and Kelly, and then of Cole in the recording studio

**Will Cole and Pia reunite?**

Clip of Pia saying, "Who ever said I didn't want to be with you?" to Cole

**Will Julia take a risk?**

Clip of Dylan asking Julia, "Are you ready for this?"

**Or will things backfire?**

Clip of Julia saying, "Are you not even going to TRY?" to Cole, almost crying, but slightly yelling and then a clip of Julia yelling to Dylan, "The parachute won't come loose!"

* * *

**Yes, I'm back! I'm very excited to share A DAY IN THE LIFE 10 with all of you! If this one goes well, I might do 15 stories in the series, I'm not too sure yet though.**

**I hope you like this story in the series. I like it so far, even though it's a little bit random. Haha. But, that's ok. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter, and I'll update later! **

**loveyouguys--julia

* * *

****A Day in the Life**

_ Of Julia Young—The Pop Sensation_

**--Chapter 1 "One Year Later"**

The sun was high in the sky. It made the dark blue water of the ocean shine, shimmering in the light of the day. The waves came in on the current, bringing a cool breeze to the hot summer day, moving the sand all around beside Dylan and me. We were sitting in the sand together, under an umbrella, looking out into the huge ocean in front of the both of us.

Dylan was wearing sunglasses to disguise himself. I was also wearing sunglasses, along with a straw hat. I had my bathing suit on too, just as he did, but we were just lying there, not planning on being in the water at all that day. We were just lying, looking into the ocean.

My head was on his chest lightly. Our hands were laced together, and both of our feet were entangled in each others. He was leaning back against towels and things that we had put back behind him, in front of the umbrella.

It had only been a year since we had all gotten back from Rome to LA. Everything was going well for us so far—and I'm working on absolutely nothing right now. It has been great not being so busy for a little bit.

Cole got a record deal with Jive Records about 2 weeks ago too. He is recording right now, so that's really cool for him. I've been helping him get used to the studio and all that too.

Pia and Cole didn't get back together yet. Dylan and I think they eventually will though. I hope so, because it's really awkward when we go out places together with the 4 of us, you know?

Dylan and I were actually doing a photo shoot for Teen Magazine, the cover shoot. I know, it's a really big deal to us. We are having a great time doing it though, and the people at Teen have been awesome to us.

Earlier in the day, we had taken some pictures in actual clothes and not bathing suits, like we were in now. We took some on the beach, and then back in the studio also. It had been awesome all day.

These pictures were the last ones for today. Afterwards, Dylan and I were going to just go to dinner and then hang out at his house for a little bit.

The photo shoot ended after the final pictures, and then we changed back into our clothes again. We said goodbye to everyone, and then drove to eat something at a little pizza shop.

We held hands going into the pizza shop, and then walked up to the counter to order our pizza. I turned around, and then all the people stared at me for a complete second of silence in the whole shop.

Then, I got mobbed by people. They all came at me, and I was kind of out of it at the moment, from being out in the sun just a little too long that afternoon with Dylan for the photo shoot. But, I signed the autographs anyway, and then took a couple of pictures with some people too.

We got in the car after eating, and then drove to his house to hangout for the rest of the night, until my curfew. Yes, I do have an actual curfew, even though I'm little Miss Pop Sensation and all that.

We walked through the kitchen, seeing Dylan and Cole's dad standing in there, making a TV dinner for himself.

"Hey kids." He said to us, as we walked into the room, holding hands. It wasn't weird to do that around parents anymore now. Just the kissing was a little bit of an awkward time.

"Hey Mr. Sprouse." I said in my best, "good girlfriend" tone of voice. I use this on all of the adults I meet though. Dylan continued after me, "Hey Dad." He said, coming in with me and going down the hall to his room.

He opened the door to his room, where I had been many times before this one. It was orange and blue, with a TV in the corner and his laptop resting safely on the top of his un-made bed.

I sat down on his bed, leaning my back against the soft pillows on the bed, and putting my feet under the sheet that was exposed on the bed.

I wasn't afraid like most people would be. I know that Dylan isn't as messy as Zack used to be on The Suite Life.

He sat down on the bed next to me, closer to me than he would have a year ago, or even 2 years ago; it had been that long already, almost 4 years right now for us. That is pretty amazing.

We had grown closer since we had been in Rome though. We were getting to be closer all the time, and be more intimate, if that makes any sense at all. It's just been different with us; not that I'm complaining about it.

We sat silent, looking into each other's eyes. I looked into his, seeing right through him. I knew him so well by now, even though he had changed and grown so much since I met him.

Then, I started to giggle. I laughed soon after, and he sat there laughing at me for doing so. We both sat there laughing about something we didn't even know, and that we thought was hilarious.

He started tickling me on my sides, and then I laughed harder than before. He laughed also, as I tickled him back as much as I could.

I didn't get what we were laughing at that was so funny to us. It was like our little inside joke sort of thing, except there was no joke to it.

We stopped laughing, when we were both finally laying on our backs, turned into each other on the bed, our heads on the soft pillows.

"Ok, so now I can tell you the good news." He said to me, smiling as he said this. I could only wonder what it could be.

"What could that be?" I asked him, giggling a little, still laughing at that little inside joke thing and the tickling from earlier.

"Well—Cole and I are gonna get our own place. Like a condo or something like that, because we're 18, almost 19 now you know." He told me, still smiling afterwards, making me smile too.

"Really? That's awesome! That's great!" I said, leaning over and hugging him. It was weird hugging while lying down, but it worked. I was 17, and was just waiting for the day to get my own place.

"Yah! I know. It's completely awesome!" He told me, seeming to be really excited about the whole thing, as anyone would be.

So, Dylan and Cole were getting their own place; a condo. This was going to be great for them, having a place of their own.

All I needed to do now was get Cole and Pia back together, after being apart almost a year now. I needed to have them together, to make things right, like they had used to be before.

Things were all happy and simple, no huge decisions to make in our lives. Now, it's different. All I need is some peace; starting with Cole and Pia getting back together again.


	2. He Still Loves Her

**Hey everyone! Today was SO stressfull, but thankfully I have my friends to get me through it. I had choir competition today, so it's been pretty rough on all of us. We placed well though, so YAY. We went to the mall afterwards, so I have a picture from a photobooth on my MySpace. Check it out. Link in my profile. **

**Anyway, I decided to update for you guys. But, PLEASE review. Right now is a really rough time for me, with all this crap going on with Matt, breaking my heart. But, I'm not gonna get into that. My great grandma just died, so it's been rough. A good, nice review would make me feel better.**

**SO----REVIEW. ---julia****

* * *

**

--Chapter 2 "He still loves her"

I stood next to Dylan in the recording studio. Judy was on her way—since it was summer, she had just gotten to LA to visit me, and she wanted to hear Cole sing something. She was shocked when he said he wanted to sing, and he's actually pretty good at it.

Cole was singing a track he had been working on all day so far. He worked on it a little yesterday too. He was almost done, and when he finished, we were all going to the beach to relax after the long day.

I was wearing jean shorts and a turquoise tank top, with a grey one over it, but it had holes in it so you could see the turquoise underneath.It was supposed to be like that, so don't think I go and rip my clothes all the time or something. My hair was straight, and in a ponytail behind my head.  
Cole sang through the track, and Dylan and I were dancing in the booth. It was a really upbeat song, called, "Wild Ride". It was most defiantly Dylan and I's favorite song this far.

Then, the door opened to the booth; it was Judy. She came though the door dancing, just like Dylan and I were. It was hilarious.

Judy was wearing jean Bermuda shorts and a black top. She had on a pink and black necklace, which she borrowed the last time she saw me, which was about 3 months earlier.

We all hugged as Cole's track ended. All of us said good-bye to the producers, and then headed for the beach to hang out there.

We all got to the beach, and stepped out onto the soft, white sand of California. On the car ride over, I noticed Cole and Judy acting funny towards each other; I wonder what's going on…

I mean, because Judy was in DEFINATE flirt mode…EXTREME at the moment with Cole. Does she like him now that he and Pia broke up or something? What the heck is wrong?

They both split apart from Dylan and I when we all went to get some ice cream at a little cart. Cole and Judy went off in a different direction together.

"What's going on with them?" Dylan asked me, as he handed me my cone of chocolate brownie ice cream.

I looked at the two of them walking down the beach together. I turned back to Dylan and then said, "I don't know. It's kinda weird." We started to walk down the beach, going to where the waves were coming in.

I licked my ice cream, and looked over to him, waiting on his reply. "I know. I mean, what happened to Cole liking Pia?" He asked me.

I paused, and then answered back to him. "I don't know. I mean, he was so hung up on her. I just don't get it." I was wondering what was going on in Cole's mind right now.

"I'll try to talk to him tonight and see what's up with him? Ok?" He told me, turning his head to look over at me.

"Ok." I replied to him. I took another bite of my ice cream, and then took his hand. We kept on walking down the beach together, wondering what was going on with Cole and Judy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Judy and I had gotten to my house around 6 or 7, after hanging out at the beach and going out to dinner. Dylan, Cole, and I all got mobbed by fans, but we had a good night pretty much.

I ran into my room and then collapsed on top of my bed. Judy walked in, and sat in the chair across from it, facing me.

I paused, and then asked her, "Judy…what's up with you and Cole?" I didn't know how to ask her this. I mean, I WANTED to say, 'Hey, what's your problem, because you know that Cole and Pia were together for a long time.' But, I couldn't say it like that.

"What do you mean?" She asked me, acting like she had no clue to what I was talking about. She was really good at lying about things. She sat back in the chair, and I sat up on my bed.

"Judy, he's Pia's ex-boyfriend. You know what I'm talking about. You CAN'T like him Judy. That's just WRONG to do." I told her.

"Julia, they BROKE UP. It's over with them. It's been almost a WHOLE year since the break up. It's not like they JUST broke up or something." She said to me, making me shocked that she was saying that.

I stopped and paused, and then said, "Cole told me that he still loves her. She told me that she still loves him. You CAN'T be with him, because in my heart, I know that they are meant to be together."

She didn't say anything after that, and then we both just went to bed for the night. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day for all of us, since I had a photo shoot with _Popstar Magazine_ all day. Then, I was going to an event afterwards with Dylan and Cole.

Also, Ally is coming into town to visit me, and so are Cilla and my other friend Emily. It's going to be so much fun with them all here to see me and we can finally all hang out together.

Pia is coming along too, so maybe I can get her and Cole together at the shoot. After all, anything can happen, right?


	3. Love isn't a MAYBE thing

**This is official. A DAY IN THE LIFE 10---is the last story in this series. But, I'm finishing the 10th story for you guys. Seriously---you need to review. **

**Other EXCITING news is that I'm writing another fanfic! It's TSL. Yah, it's going really well. It should be posted by the time this one is done with posting. I'm working really hard to make it really good. I'm thinking you will like it if you LOVED "I Saw You from Across the Room". I'm very excited.**

**Anyway, here is chapter 3. I like this chapter. ---julia****

* * *

--Chapter 3 "Love isn't a MAYBE thing"**

I was in a light purple pair of shorts, and a white lace short sleeve top. I had my hair curly and long, and in some of the pictures they put it in a ponytail, to do something different with it.

I was in front of the camera, as the photographer kept flashing the bulb on the camera. Then, I looked up to see all my friends standing behind her with Dylan and Cole beside them.

I smiled, and the photographer got a picture. "That was great!" She said, getting excited about it, telling me to do more poses.

I changed my outfits, and then took some more pictures with my hair in pigtailed braids. I didn't know how the hair people did it, but they did it good.

They let me have a 5 minute break, and then I went over to where Pia, Cilla, and Emily were all standing at the fruit table.

I picked up a little apple chunk thing, and then said to Pia, "Hey, I heard Cole wanted to talk to you."

The juice all squeezed out into my mouth, and then I chewed the apple, not realizing that the peel was still on it, because I HATE the peel of apples.

"He does?" She asked me, and then I said, "Yah." She walked over to him, and they both started to talk to each other.

I smiled, knowing that I was the one to get them together. Then, I finally realized that I had eaten the peel on the outside of the apple chunk.

"Julia, we're ready for you again." The intercom said aloud, to all of the people in the room. I turned around, squealing because of the peel that was inside of my mouth.

I bumped into Dylan, and then spit all of the pulp on his new shirt. "Oh my gosh, Dylan, I'm so sorry." I said to him, my mouth in the 'Oh my god' position.

"Thanks. It's ok." He told me, wiping off all of the apple peel off his shirt with a paper towel from the table.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The photo shoot ended around 6:30 that night. It had run later than expected, since we thought we would be done at about 5 or so. I hope I'm not late to the event…

I got home at about 6:45, and threw on some clothes. I didn't really care what I looked like; I just needed to be there. I put on jeans and a t-shirt, and then ran to the car to pick up Dylan and Cole.

I just wanted the car to go faster and faster. I was never late for anything that often, so this was kinda weird.

When I picked up Dylan and Cole in the limo, we all rode to the event together. We finally got there, just on time, even though it was 7:01.

The door opened and we all stepped out of the limo together. The cameras all flashed, taking pictures as they got out before me. Then, I was about to get out of the limo, when—

I tripped on the curb, flat on my face. This was going to be in magazines, for sure. But hey, at least I went down smiling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dylan and Cole both walked me home, to say good-bye. I needed to talk to Cole about the Pia and Judy thing too.

We were all going up to my front door, and I said, "Dylan, can I talk to Cole alone for a minute?"

"Sure, I'll start walking home." He said, and then came over to me. He hugged me, kissing me lightly, and then softly said, "Night."

He left, walking down the sidewalk, and then leaving me to talk to Cole. We both sat down on the step in front of the door beside each other, and then he said, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, what's up with you and Judy?" I asked him, just the same way as I had asked Judy the night before this one.

"I don't know. I mean, I'm trying to move on, you know, from Pia and all that. I don't feel like feeling sorry for myself anymore." He told me, in his most serious voice. I had never heard him more serious.

"Cole, didn't you tell me that you still loved her?" I asked him, confused about what he had just said.

He didn't say anything for a minute, like he was thinking about it or something. He finally answered and said, "Yah, of course I still love her. I want to be with her, but I know she doesn't want to be with me."

"She still loves you too, Cole. She told me." I told him, trying to get it through his head that she loved him.

"But Julia, I can't do it. I can't get back together with her. It won't work out between us." He replied.

"Why not? She loves you, and you love her. Love isn't a MAYBE thing, you know when you love someone, and you love her." I said to him, almost yelling into his face.

"Julia, I don't know why. I just CAN'T, she doesn't want to be with me." He said, in the same tone I had used at him, almost yelling at me.

"Are you even going to give it a TRY?" I asked him, still almost yelling into his face about it. I couldn't believe what he was saying to me.

"No, I guess not Julia." He said, and a tear came down the side of my left cheek. I couldn't believe this.

I went inside my house, and he left to go back home. I didn't say anything to him, and just went up the stairs to my room. Why was he doing this? I didn't understand him. I just don't get it.

Judy was already asleep when I got up to my room. I just got some PJ's, and changed. I closed my bedroom door, and then went to the guest room to sleep for the night. I had to think about things.


	4. She Loves Him

**Hey everyone. Yah--today has been a bad day. Long story--and I don't want to talk about it. I decided to update on this anyway, just to try and make me feel better. It's not working, but I'll update anyway.**

**This chapter is longer than I remember it when I wrote it. Whoa, it's long. At least to ME. The other fanfic that I'm writing is going well so far, and is now titled "Crazy for this Girl". That's all I can tell you. I'll tell you more later.**

**Enjoy and REVIEWit. --julia

* * *

--Chapter 4 "She loves him"**

I couldn't sleep. I kept on thinking about what Cole said, about not even trying to get Pia back, or talk to her about how she felt.

I grabbed my cell phone off of the nightstand next to me, and sat up against the pillows under the covers of the bed. I was calling Pia.

I dialed her cell phone number quickly and quietly to myself in the lonely and cold guest room. She picked up the phone finally after 3 or 4 rings.

"Hello?" She answered sleepily. I figured that she must have been sleeping, unlike me, who had been tossing and turning all night long.

"Pia, hey, are you awake?" I said to her, thinking she probably wasn't before I had called her.

"Of course I am now, Julia. But, I WASN'T before you called me in the MIDDLE of the night. What do you want Julia?" She asked me, in her usual sarcastic tone of voice.

"Do you love Cole?" I asked her, just needing to know that she still did, because she told me she did like, about 4 or 5 months earlier.

She waited, just as Cole had waited earlier. Then, she said, "Julia, nothing has changed, I still love him, but you know I can't be with him. Why?" I didn't know what to tell her, so I just said the obvious answer.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you did. Just needed to know, out of curiosity, that's all it is." I said, panicking, because she always knew when I was lying to her. I'm not that good of a liar, you know.

"Yah, ok…sure Julia. Well, next time you're "just wondering" about something, save it until the daylight hours." She told me.

"Yah Pia, I'll be sure to do that." I said to her, and then we both said good-bye and hung up the phone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slept for a couple of hours after that, and then got out of bed around 7:30. I didn't feel like trying to fall asleep anymore.

Plus, today I had an interview with _Regis and Kelly_, since they were in LA for a week for their show. It was a good thing too, since I didn't want to travel, I just wanted to stay at home.

Dylan and Cole were moving into their condo tomorrow afternoon. I don't know if I'm fighting with Cole right now though. I'll just see if he talks to me at the show today.

I got to the studio with Judy, Dylan, and Cole around 9. I went out there at about 10:20, so it gave me plenty of time backstage.  
I changed into a white skirt that went to my knees, and a yellow short sleeve shirt. I had some hot pink and orange beads on too, with my hair straight and a ribbon headband around my head.

I was about to go out there, and I peeked out to see the audience. I saw Pia, Emily, and Cilla all sitting in the second or third row, with Dylan, Cole, Ally, and Judy in front of them.

I smiled, waving to them, waiting for Regis or Kelly to call my name for the interview. The guy backstage said they were going to call me out in about a minute at least. They were arguing about who should win American Idol.

Finally, after Kelly won the battle, they did my introduction and then called my name out loudly. I stepped out onto the stage, smiling and hugging them both. The audience was clapping and cheering.

**Regis: Hey Julia, how are you?**

_Me: I'm pretty good! How are you guys?_

I asked them this, stepping back and sitting in my chair. I always had trouble getting into their chairs. They were so high.

**Kelly: Well, I won the battle on who is going to win American Idol this season. You know that I LOVE Melinda and LaKisha. **

She winked at me, and the audience laughed at her.

**Regis: Who do you think will win?**

_Me: Oh gosh, I think they are all amazing singers. I don't have a favorite._

**Kelly: Typical celebrity talk here people. **

The audience laughed at Kelly and clapped at the same time.

**Regis: Enough with all of this how have you been Julia? I mean, your last album went #1 and then #2. How does that feel, because I mean, you're only barely 17. You just turned 17 a couple months ago.**

_Me: Oh my gosh, it feels awesome! I love doing what I'm doing, and it's what I've always wanted to do. It's great though._

**Kelly: You're going to perform your song called _Erased_ for us today from that album. What's that song about? I mean, you wrote it.**

_Me: Yes I am! It's about me and my crush at the time, who I couldn't be with because he lived so far away. And, finally, I realized that we couldn't be together, and I had to erase him from my mind. So, it's just about that._

**Regis: That's great. Right after the break, Julia will be back, singing for us, on this Monday morning, here on LIVE.**

The audience clapped as the show went to a commercial. I went over to my band, who were setting up, and got my microphone all ready to go for my performance. I got the mic in the stand, and stepped back, talking to my band.

"We're back, with Julia Young, singing her hit, _Erased_!" Regis yelled with Kelly on the side of the stage, and then the band started to play.

I started to sing, and the crowd was really into the song and what I was singing. It was really cool, because usually, they all just scream.

I finished the song, and the audience cheered and clapped. The show ended for the day today. All my friends came up and hugged me, and they were pretty much really excited to be on LIVE TV, well, except for Dylan and Cole.

I think Cole and I are in a fight. He didn't talk to me at all today, so I pretty much think that we are. Hopefully we won't be fighting for long.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just found this out, so don't think I've been hiding this from you or something, because I haven't been. I just heard, and it's going to be AMAZING. I get to meet Avril Lavigne.

I'm meeting her in about 2 hours. Emily is coming with me, since she reminds me of Avril, and really wants to meet her.

She wants to have a dinner meeting with me. I don't know why or anything, but it should be really fun. She is one of the best singers that I know of right now. She's just really amazing.

I just have to find time to get Pia and Cole back together. Well, I have tomorrow when I'm helping them move in. But, right now, I have to go and get ready to meet Avril Lavigne.


	5. I Met a Rockstar when I was Headbanging

**Hey everyone. I'm sick. So, I'm updating this because I have nothing else to do, my stomach hurts so bad. Anyway, this chapter is really random, and I liked writing it! Haha! Also, I forgot to mention that this story is only 7 chapters, a little shorter than the other ones. **

**The new story is coming along good. I really hope everyone likes it! I'll be posting it soon. --julia

* * *

--Chapter 5 "I met a rockstar when I was head banging" **

I went home, and got my hair straightened for dinner. Emily got her's straightened, but that's it. I had someone do her makeup too.

I changed into a jean skirt and a red short sleeve shirt. I had a black undershirt under it, and my red converse.

Emily and I left my house and got into my car to drive to the restaurant we were going to eat at. I still had my yellow Mini Cooper, which I loved SO much.

I turned on the radio when we stopped at a light to hear "Girlfriend", Avril's new single playing. It had just started. Emily looked over to me, and I knew what she said without her talking.

I turned it up LOUD and we rocked out. I mean, she was head banging. I wasn't rocking THAT hard, I was just singing my heart out REALLY loud.

I had my top down, so everyone was looking at us like we were maniacs or something. They couldn't tell that I was Julia Young, which was cool. I was in disguise or something. I wasn't me!

I parked the car in the parking lot as we got to the restaurant. We both got out, both of us still singing the song as we walked into the restaurant.

We asked the man at the desk in front where I was to sit, and then he pointed around the corner. I said ok, and then turned the corner with Emily, and then we resumed singing the song.

I kept walking, singing the song, almost talking it, but it had the melody. Emily was the backup singers, while I was the lead one. We could be one act if we worked hard enough. We could be the next Avril, except we were 2 people.

I wasn't looking ahead, and I kept on walking. I bumped into someone, right as I was singing the chorus. I turned and saw that it was Avril Lavigne in the flesh that I had bumped into.

I gasped, not noticing that it was her until after I bumped into her and said that I was very sorry for bumping into her.

Emily said "Hey" very politely, while I had made a VERY long lasting and remembered first impression to Avril Lavigne.

I stuck my hand out to shake her own, and then said, "I'm Julia, nice to meet you Avril." I smiled, and she smiled back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She is actually very nice when you meet her in real life. I was kind of intimidated at first, since she was really successful, but it turned out fine.

She and Emily got along REALLY well together. They talked about all these bands that I didn't even know existed in the world, and it was really cool. I was the prep of the group, for sure, but it was ok.

She asked me some REALLY crazy questions too. But, this was the craziest thing she could have ever asked me to do for her.

She asked me to sing "Girlfriend" like I had been singing it on the way into the restaurant. I couldn't say no, so I did it.

She said she was very impressed with it, and that I was really good. She also told me how big a fan she was of mine, in acting and in singing, which was really cool of her to tell me. I was the big fan of HERS. I told her that too, and she was flattered that I was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, today basically ROCKED. I loved it, it was one of the best days in my life this far in my 17 years.

I need to get them together, Cole and Pia. It's driving me insane with them apart, knowing inside that they both still love each other.

Why is Pia holding back so much? She never told me why she was, she didn't really mention it to me.

It's really weird, because usually, if she wants something, she'll fight a WHOLE bunch to get it, and I know she wants Cole, even though she denies it in front of him all the time.

I have an idea to get them together. It's going to happen tomorrow, when I'm helping them move into their condo. Even though Cole and I aren't talking a lot right now, I have to do SOMETHING.


	6. The Plan

**FINALLY this worked! I can update for you guys! I was going CRAZY! Haha...anyway, the other fanfic, "Crazy for This Girl" is now finished, since I had so much free time on my hands lately. You have to read the end of this chapter to get the next one. Or else you'll be a little confused. So, READ THE END.**

**I just have to tell you---my birthday is on WEDNESDAY. So it would be SOwonderfull for you to give me tons of reviews. I'm turning 13, it's BIG. : And I'm VERY excited about it. Haha.**

**Anyway---read and REVIEWit. iloveyou---julia****

* * *

****--Chapter 6 "The Plan"**

I woke up to my cell phone ringing in my ear. Emily was collapsed beside me, and Judy was lying across the bed at the bottom.

Cilla, Ally, and Pia were all lying on the floor, using each other's backs as pillows for each other. It was light in my room, and I was surprised that I was the first one to wake up out of the bunch.

I picked up the phone, and opened it to say, "Hello?" I said this in a really groggy voice, since I was still half asleep. I turned over onto my back, and sat up a little against my pillows.

"Hey sleepy head, glad you're up." Dylan's voice said into my ear gently, knowing that I was only half awake right now.

"Oh, hey sweetie. What time is it?" I asked him, wiping my eyes with the back of my left hand, which was not holding the phone. I yawned a little, but tried to cover it up so Dylan wouldn't hear it.

"It's 11, right on the dot. You're going to be here at 12:30, right?" He told me, because I had told him I would get there at 12:30 to help them settle into their brand new condo.

"Really? 11 already, huh? Wow, and yah, I'll be there, as soon as I can get all of my friends up and dressed." I said, looking around at all of the collapsed bodies scattered around my room like rag dolls.

"Ok. Well, get here soon. Ok? I love you." He replied to me, saying 'I love you' in the sweetest way, just like he always had.

"Yah, I'll be there soon. I love you babe." I said back to him, becoming more awake and alive now that I had talked to him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time I got all of them up off of the floor and actually AWAKE, it was 11:30. They were all dressed by 12:15 though, just enough time to get to Dylan and Cole's condo to help.

Well, only Pia and I were going to help them out. We didn't mind, because all of the others had plans. Plus, this was the time for my master plan to get Pia and Cole back together again.

Avril had invited Emily, Cilla, Ally, and Judy all to hang out with her for the day today, since she really liked talking with Emily yesterday.

So, they were pretty excited about hanging out with her. Like, come on, they hang out with ME everyday. Am I a mutt to them now or something?

I drove Pia and I over to their new condo. It was in a little complex of about 20 condos all together, and it looked really cute and cozy from the outside of it.

It was 3 stories high, with lots of big and small windows all around. It looked really cool, and I couldn't wait to go inside of it.

We walked up to the door, and then I knocked. They didn't have a doorbell put in yet. I guess it hadn't come with one or something.

Cole answered the door. "Hey!" He said to us, smiling, and giving me a hug. I guess we weren't in a fight anymore. He looked over to Pia, who was at my side, and said, "Hi Pia", very softly.

I saw how he looked at her, and into her eyes. I know that he wanted her SO badly, you could tell.

She just said, "Hi Cole" and walked into the condo behind me, acting as if she didn't care about Cole at all, which I knew she did, because she told me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Until about 4 in the afternoon, we unpacked all of their boxes of junk that they had brought from home for their new place.

The condo was really nice on the inside, but I had thought it would be anyway, because it is really hard to sell Cole on something.

It had a HUGE staircase that went circling up to all of the 3 floors of the condo. It was pretty cool, if I have to say.

On the first floor, it had a little living room area, with a small kitchen, which was just big enough for the two of them together. It had a fireplace too, which was nice to have. It also had a bathroom, which was good to know, I guess, in case of emergencies.

On the second floor, there were the 3 rooms in the condo. The first to the right was Cole's room. It was a pretty good size room to have, with a good size of a closet to have also.

There was also a jack-and-jill bathroom that went though to the guest bedroom. The guest room was in the middle, and looked almost identical to Cole's room. It had another jack-and-jill on the other side, which lead you into Dylan's room, which was the same as Cole's was.

On the third and final floor, was the loft and game room. It was one big, huge, room all together. It had a little rail that looked down to all of the other floors also, which was pretty cool to have.

We were all standing on the 3rd floor, because we had just finished unpacking all of the boxes into the condo.

It was silence, and then I broke it saying, "I think we all need to talk." I said this very calmly, and gently. My plan was going into action.


	7. I have ALWAYS loved you

**Hey everyone! I've had such a stressfull day---and I'm REALLY tired. Good news is that MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW. Haha! I'm very muchly excited about that, you can SO not tell right? Haha! **

**Anyway, I really liked writing this chapter. I like writing the really dramatic ones, or the really calm ones. I think that's really fun. I also liked it when I read over it when I finished writing. I think it's the best chapter in the WHOLE series, except for one in the 7th story, that made ME cry. Haha. So yah, iloveit! **

**By the way, this is really random, but if you like MY stories that I post, you should REALLY check out THE OUTSIDERS by S.E. Hinton. That book is so amazing, and teaches such a great lesson, with alot of cool action things too. It's really good, I read it about a couple months ago in English. It's also a movie, but personally, the book is better. Both made me cry though. HAHA! I'm such a sissy. **

iloveyouguys----julia

* * *

--Chapter 7 "I always have loved you."

They all looked at me like I was crazy, and like they didn't know what I was talking about. Dylan did, but Cole and Pia didn't. "What are you talking about?" Cole asked me, turning to look at me. I think that he knew, but he didn't want to know.

I paused, and then said, "Cole, you LOVE her. That's what I'm talking about here." I told him this, with Dylan beside me, just standing there quietly.

Pia was startled by what I had just said, "You love me?" She turned to Cole, and asked him, not knowing if I was telling the truth.

"I always have. Of course I do. But, you don't want to be with me." Cole answered her. I stepped back in the corner of the room with Dylan, about to watch the whole thing unfold.

Pia stepped one step closer to Cole, but they still weren't very close together. Then, she said, "Who said I didn't want to be with you? Of course I do, and I love you; I always have loved you."

A tear came down the side of her cheek, but she was silent while it did, with no quivering or anything. Cole didn't understand it. He didn't get what she was talking about at all. It didn't make any sense to him. Why was she being like this? He didn't know.

Cole took a step closer to her. "If you love me, why can't you be with me? Why can't you tell me that you love me? If you want to be with me, why aren't you? I don't get it."

Another tear slid down her cheek, slowly, down her tan skin it went, trickling down, like a small stream forming. Cole noticed, and wiped the tears away with his thumb, and while he did this, he said, "Why Pia? Why can't you love me, or be with me?"

She didn't say anything, and then finally said, "Because…Cole…" Her voice was quivering now, and she sounded like she didn't want to tell him the reason why she was acting like she was.

"Because WHY Pia? I don't know." Cole said, trying to get through to her some way, some how, maybe he could. Cole took another step closer to her, but she took a step back from him. More tears fell from her eyes. "Why?" Cole asked her once again.

"Because…Cole, because…" She muttered to him, walking off, away from him. He grabbed her arm, and she turned around to face him, only a couple inches keeping them apart from each other.

"WHY?" Cole said, almost yelling it to her. "Why can't you be with me when you know that you love me?"

"Because I'll hurt you!" She yelled at him, and it was definite that she was yelling at him, you could tell.

"Is that why? You'll hurt me? You're already killing me here!" He yelled back to her, as she had to him.

"It's better this way Cole." She said, walking away from him again, but then he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him gently.

"How is it better when you know you love me, and that I love you too?" Cole asked her, almost yelling to her.

"I don't believe in love anymore Cole! All love does is hurt people, and break people's hearts. That's IT. And I can't be with you for that reason." Pia yelled back to him.

"You think I'll hurt you? Is that it?" Cole asked her, turning down his voice, and no longer yelling at her.

Pia didn't say anything. She stood in front of Cole, and then another tear came down her cheek, and she still didn't say anything.

Cole continued, since he knew that she wasn't going to answer him. He put one finger under her chin, and lifted it to meet his face. "If you think that, you're wrong. I would never hurt you; you have to trust me on that."

She waited, and then said, "How do I know that I can trust you not to?" Her voice had stopped quivering, so maybe it was getting better.

Cole was shocked. "How can you say that? Why would I hurt you, when I love you? I WOULDN'T. That's the thing, I wouldn't." He grabbed hold of both of her hands lightly, thinking she would let go. Surprisingly, she didn't.  
Her head looked down at the floor. The tears fell from her eyes lightly, and she looked like she was about to say something through all of the tears and the quivering in her voice.

Then, she finally said something. "I…I love you." The tears still fell from her eyes, down her cheeks, just as they had before.

Cole leaned into her, and kissed her lightly. Then, she pulled away, and said, "What are we doing here Cole?"

"I don't know, I mean, why did we break up?" He asked her, still holding both of her hands in his own.

She paused, and then said, "I don't know, you tell me." She looked up to him, and he smiled down to her.

"Maybe so we could get back together again." He said, smiling at her, and then kissing her lightly again, and then, the kiss grew deeper and deeper.

They both came out of the kiss, and then Cole asked her, "You know I'll never hurt you, right?"

"Yah, I know you won't." She said, kissing him again, knowing that he would never hurt her, and that it was love.


	8. When you Love Someone

**It's my birthday. It's probably one of the best I've had, except for the original. Haha. That wasn't funny, but oh well. Anyway, I wasn't going to add this chapter of the story, but I wrote it, so I thought I would. But, since it's my birthday, you ALL have to review it. I think that would be wonderfull**

**iloveyouguys----julia

* * *

--Chapter 8 "When you Love Someone..."**

It has been almost a week since the day when Cole and Pia finally got together, after being apart for almost a year. Lately, things have been good, and back to normal, the way I like them.

Today, Cole is recording in the studio, and Pia is going with him. Dylan, Ally, Judy, and I are all doing something VERY scary and new to me; skydiving. I'm nervous about it, but it should go well.

I didn't even know about it until this morning when I woke up. Dylan scheduled it for the 4 of us, and then called me. I hope I don't like, die if my parachute doesn't come up or something.

I got dressed in my grey sweats with a black shirt and a grey jacket that matched over it. My hair was straight, and I wore tennis shoes.

Ally and Judy were both in jeans and solid colored shirts. Ally's shirt was blue, and Judy's was lime green. Their hair was different too, with Ally's curly, while Judy's was straight. They both also had tennis shoes on.

We all got in to my car, to go pick up Dylan at the condo. We pulled up out front of the condo and then I honked the horn loudly. He heard it after a couple of honks, and then ran out to the car with us.

I have to admit, I am very nervous about this skydiving thing. I never thought about doing it—so the thought scares me a lot.

We drove for awhile. It was far away, since you need a big enough space to go and skydive out of a plane of some sort—I think it's a plane at least. Oh gosh—I'm going to be sick, for sure.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We are all suited up now, in our blue jumpsuits, ready to jump when they tell us to jump. I'm so scared to do this. I'm going to do it though, because I haven't taken a risk this big ever. I hope it feels good.

The wind blew my hair, which was in a ponytail, into my face. Dylan was beside me, holding my hand, ready to jump out together.

He looked over to me, whisps of hair blowing into his eyes forcefully. "Are you ready?" He yelled over to me, even though I was inches away, since the force of the wind was so great.

I took a breathe, and then looked back to him and said, "I guess so!" I smiled at him, a nervous knot tied in my stomach.

The man behind us yelled, "GO!" and we both lifted our feet off of the plane, into the air of the sky.

It was like we were flying for that second in time. We were falling, but you couldn't notice that much. Dylan pulled his parachute string out from behind him. I tried, but mine wouldn't come loose. I panicked frantically by then. I yelled at Dylan, "It won't come loose!" He looked shocked, and then tried to pull it loose himself. After a few tries of his own to pull it loose, he finally got it to work.

I looked over to him and smiled, and he smiled back at me. We were still floating in the clouds, when I looked up to see Ally and Judy coming down above us, in the clouds. We would soon be on the ground, back to reality.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skydiving was something I will never forget about. It was like flying for a moment in time, that you would remember forever.

When you were up in the clouds, you forgot all about everything; your problems, stress, and just feel so strong and powerful. It feels like all the pain and suffering you are going through vanishes away. I love that feeling.

I haven't ever trusted anybody with my life. Skydiving was like that. I had to trust the parachute and Dylan with my life. I didn't realize that until we all had hit the ground from the blue sky. I guess trusting someone is what you have to do when you love them.


End file.
